


Lo más lógico

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John es un adicto a la moda, M/M, Sherlock no sabe escoger ropa, Y a Sherlock le importa un carajo, ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el eventual caso que Sherlock comprara ropa a John, bueno, los resultados no serian exactamente los que él esperaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo más lógico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solina).



Sherlock no era una persona propensa a comprar regalos, sin embargo, provisto de un impulso casi compulsivo, cuando regresaba de un caso divertido y lleno de sangre y muertes, pasó por una tienda de ropa y sencillamente, no puedo evitarlo apenas su vista registró el escaparate.

Para Sherlock, evidentemente, había sido lo más correcto, idóneo y lógico de hacer: entrar en la tienda, mirar lo que captó su atención y exigir llevarlo sin el menor remordimiento.

Poco sabría que se iba a arrepentir lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Baker Street, con un paquete envuelto bajo el brazo, Sherlock estaba en relativa felicidad. El asesinato estaba resuelto, experimentó un extraño impulso capitalista y según los estándares de la sociedad estaba fomentando su relación al haber comprado un regalo a John. Todo iba viento en popa y gracias a su mente analítica, las cosas irían tan bien apenas terminara de subir los escalones que la noche sin duda acabaría en sexo.

Entrando en su hogar no hizo más que felicitarse internamente. Era tan inteligente.

Y según su alta inteligencia, la situación que se desarrolló desde que le entregó a John su regalo era la esperaba. Evidentemente, éste se sorprendió, miró con asombró el paquete y sonrió suavemente antes de abrirlo.

(Sherlock sonreía internamente. Todo estaba yendo como quería).

El problema comenzó cuando el contenido del regalo fue revelado. Era un suéter, sencillo, normal y que según Sherlock cualquiera utilizaría. Al parecer no era tan así, pues apenas verlo, John dijo –con la voz más educada que era posible y con un tic en el ojo- que agradecía el regalo, pero que francamente, el suéter era horrible.

Sherlock respondió que como siempre utilizaba suéteres horribles, le compró el más feo que había visto porque pensó que le gustaría. Al parecer eso no era lo correcto para decir, pues la respuesta de John fue que la prenda de vestir era peor que una reunión con Mycroft, Moriarty y criminales de menor grado juntos y a ciegas.

Y que él no utilizaba suéteres feos, muchas gracias. Que estos tenían un _estilo diferente_ , nada más.

Luego… Bueno, luego vino el horror. El apocalipsis desatado en forma de palabras.

John se puso a hablar de moda. ¡De moda! De cómo él era una persona sencilla que le gustaba vestirse con elegancia y que la correcta forma de vestir estaba en no ser ridículo. Y otras cosas más que Sherlock definitivamente no iba a explicar. Jamás.

A la quinta frase sobre la moda, Sherlock desconectó el cerebro. John siguió hablando.

* * *

Sin embargo, a pesar de la horripilante noche (que no terminó en sexo, por desgracia); John utilizó el suéter al día siguiente. Cuando Sherlock intentó hacer un comentario al respecto, fue acallado con un beso, con un golpe suave en el costado y con un “si quieres hacerme un regalo, vamos los dos a comprar algo que me guste”. Pensando que no iba a ser perjudicial para su relación, aceptó ir.

Después de eso, las cosas fueron horribles. John estuvo viendo ropa todo el día. Sherlock casi provocó un asesinato para tener algo que hacer; pero se contentó con matar a todo el mundo con la mirada.

Cuando terminaron las compras, John salió con suéteres que eran tan o más feos como el que le compró, pero sabiamente se abstuvo de hacer comentarios; no quería arruinar nada. Ni mucho menos escuchar a John hablar de nuevo sobre moda.

Eso era una especie de castigo traído directamente del infierno.

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street, Sherlock se olvidó rápidamente de las compras, mucho más empeñado en quitarlas de las manos de John y de deshacer el resto de la ropa. 

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero hacer parecer a John un malagradecido, sin embargo, en el eventual caso que Sherlock le regalara ropa y que más encima ésta fuera horrible, pienso que se lo diría y que buscaría darle una justificación a eso y luego una solución. Aparte, que igual usaría lo que Sherlock le regalara, fuera feo o no.
> 
> Sobre el asunto de la moda, si bien John es un personaje que viste sencillo, nunca viste mal (excepto el suéter de navidad...pero a mi me gusta, así que sdglkfjsdgsd) y en una entrevista Martin Freeman dijo que John es sencillo pero elegante y que viste ropa que no necesariamente va a la moda, pero que es cómoda y agradable a la vista. Es cuestión de ver a John con sus ropas, se ve adorable.
> 
> Y a Martin le gusta la moda. Mucho. Así que algo de eso debe haber en John también.
> 
> Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado Soli, seguramente está lleno de OoC, pero realmente es lo mejor que pude hacer ;;
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
